


Red Suits and Sugar Daddies

by yellowbutterflies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cute, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possession, Spoiled Charles, Sugar Daddy, Suits, soft, this is like a little rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: In which Charles ends up with Sebastian as a sugar daddy and he ends up falling in love with him
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Red Suits and Sugar Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is no way related to the heist au in case anyone gets confused

If you had told Charles he would end up with a sugar daddy, he’d laugh if you face. If you had told Charles he would end up in love with said sugar daddy, he’d send you to a hospital. 

Charles had first spoken to Sebastian while he was at work, he was lucky to have gotten a job in one of the most expensive shops around here. His dad being friends with the owner helped. Charles however, didn’t have a lot of money. That’s why he had the job. 

Sebastian had asked Charles to help him try on some suits, he had specifically requested the boy. It wasn’t the first time they had met, Charles had seen him before at the shop. He saw him buying suits after suits. It made Charles question why he had so many suits. 

He wasn’t like their other regulars, they were often rude to Charles. They looked down on him but Sebastian never had. Sebastian treated him like an equal, he had even complimented Charles and told him he would look good in a few suits. Sebastian had treated him with the utter most respect, Charles didn’t feel like a worker around Sebastian. He felt..well he didn’t know what he felt. 

Sebastian had spent an hour or two trying on suits, selecting four of them to buy. After he purchased the suits, he went around the shop and selected two dark red suits but Charles noticed they weren’t the sizes Sebastian usually had. 

“Can you do me a favour?” Sebastian asked, Charles nodded. There was something between them, he could feel it. It was weird. 

“Sure.” He smiled. 

“Try these on for me?” He asked. 

“We have them in your size.” Charles pointed out. 

“I’d like you to try them on.” Sebastian smiled. 

“Let me check with my boss.” Charles went to go, Sebastian grabbed his wrist. 

“He’ll be okay with it, he’s a good friend of mine. Go ahead.” Sebastian said. Charles nodded and took the suits. 

The first one fit perfectly, it suited Charles. It made him look professional. The way it fitted looked as if Charles was made for the high life, made to have high end things. Maybe one day. Maybe one day. Charles went out to show Sebastian, the German smiling and nodding. Charles rushed away with a blush on his face, trying to calm himself as he tried on the second suit. 

The second suit didn’t look as correct on Charles. The shade of red was different and it didn’t really suit Charles. It didn’t highlight his features but it still made Charles feel something, made him feel like he was worth something, made him feel as if he matter. Sebastian seemed to share his opinion. 

“Doesn’t suit you, does it?” Charles shook his head in agreement. “The first one does.” Sebastian commented. 

“One day, I’ll have enough money saved up to afford a suit like this.” Charles said as he checked himself out in the mirror, Sebastian watching closely behind. 

“Let me make a deal with you, I need some to accompany me to an event. That person needs a suit. Come with me and the suit is yours.” Sebastian said, Charles looked at him in shock. 

“All I have to do is go to an event with you?” Charles asked. 

“Yes, pretend like we’ve been around each other for weeks. That is all I ask.” Sebastian said. 

“When?”

“Tomorrow night.” Sebastian replied. 

“I’m working.” Charles said. 

“I’ll sort that out, if you agree.” Sebastian looked at him. 

“And I’ll get to keep the suit?” Charles questioned. 

“Yes, you will.” Charles pondered for a moment. 

“Okay.” Charles nodded. 

“Hand me your phone, I’ll add my number.” Sebastian said, Charles handed him his phone. 

Sebastian was nice to Charles, he paid for the other suit and gave Charles a tip. He made Charles feel wanted, made him feel like he was worth something, like he meant something to someone. 

Sebastian had sent Charles a simple text later, asking the Monégasque his address so Sebastian could pick him up. 

Charles had spent the next day worrying. Would he be good enough for Sebastian? He had only spoken to the guy yesterday, Sebastian could have chosen anyone in that store. There were workers who had assisted Sebastian on more than one occasion yet Sebastian chose him. Charles had seen the jealous look his colleagues had given him when Sebastian handed him the suit, when Sebastian had acted like that around him. It made Charles feel special, he didn’t want that feeling to end. 

Charles looked at himself in the mirror, he had the red suit on and a black shirt (at Sebastian’s request). He looked like a wealthy person and he certainly felt like one too. Sebastian had mentioned to Charles that it was a gala they were attending, Charles had never attended a gala. He was nervous, he didn’t want to let him down. He didn’t want to disappoint him. 

Charles wasn’t surprised when Sebastian picked him in a Ferrari. Sebastian was rich, why shouldn’t he have good cars? Sebastian looked amazing in the suit he had a chosen. Charles tried his best not to drool. 

He spent most of the night attached to Sebastian’s arm, the German introducing him to certain people. When they weren’t talking to anyone Sebastian made talk with him. He made an effort to get to know Charles and Charles returned the gesture, getting to know Sebastian was interesting. It was nothing like Charles had expected. Sebastian had come from a lower class background and worked hard to earn his money. He worked hard for everything he did. Charles admired that, he admired that he didn’t brag about his money and that he was grateful for everything he had in his life. 

Sebastian was the opposite of everything Charles had expected him to be. 

“If I ever needed someone to accompany me to another event, would you perhaps like to join me? I’ll pay you, anyway you want. Whether it’s a car or a suit. Anything you want.” Sebastian said as he drove him back. 

“All I would have to do was accompany you?” 

“Charles. Have you ever heard of a sugar daddy?” Sebastian cringed at himself for saying that. 

“Yes.” Charles said. 

“That’s what it would be.” 

Charles had agreed. He would have been stupid not to, Sebastian was one of the kindest people Charles had ever met. He didn’t want to let him go. He didn’t care about being paid, it just happened to be a plus side to having Sebastian. Charles had joined him on an overseas trip and Sebastian had bought him his own Ferrari. 

Being a sugar baby definitely wasn’t what Charles had expected. He thought it would just be sex and events but it wasn’t, although those two events happened often. Sebastian was better in bed than Charles had imagined. Sometimes he was slow and loving but there were days where he was ruthless, where he would dent Charles from cumming until Charles couldn’t do anything but beg. 

But it wasn’t just that, Sebastian took him to places Charles had always wanted to go. Sebastian had taken him on dates to places Charles never had thought he’d go. 

There were mornings where a delivery man would arrive at Charles' apartment with the biggest bouquets of flowers he had ever seen. They were always red, like his first suit from Sebastian had been. The type of flower changed. Sometimes it was tulips, other times it would be roses and sometimes it hyacinths. It always made Charles day better. 

Sebastian always made Charles day better. He always could put a smile on his face by simply being around. Charles didn’t ever want to let him go. 

Sebastian being friends with Charles' boss was a bonus too, it meant he could get off work at any moment. Charles didn’t spend much time at work anymore, he soon ended up quitting. 

Sebastian didn’t mind Charles quitting because it meant he got to jet him around the globe, which meant he got to spend more time with the boy. He always made sure Charles was happy to, he always made sure Charles was well tended to as well. He spoiled the boy whenever he got the opportunity. 

Sebastian had taken Charles to an event in England. It was being hosted by Sebastian’s best friend and his boyfriend, Lewis and Nico. The pair of them treated Charles with nothing but respect. It made Charles wonder if they knew what Charles did for Sebastian. The event was nice and Charles got to learn a little more about Sebastian. Lewis spent a lot of time telling Charles all about the things he and Sebastian got up to when they were younger. 

He was at an event with Sebastian almost every week, Sebastian certainly lived a busy lifestyle and Charles struggled to keep up sometimes but Sebastian was always there to catch him. He was always there to make sure Charles was okay and if the boy got overwhelmed he would take him outside and hold him till he calmed. 

It was weird having someone hold him like that, nobody ever had. If Charles ever had a moment where he got overwhelmed, people would often leave him alone and let him deal with it himself but not Sebastian. Sebastian held him and spoke to him, Sebastian made sure he had everything he needed. It was comforting having some to rely on, having someone’s shoulder to cry into. Sebastian never judged him, he wasn’t like other people. He wasn’t selfish, he was compassionate. He cared about others. 

Charles had it bad for Sebastian. He had never had it this bad in his life before. He realised how bad he had it when he saw Sebastian talking to someone Charles’ age at an event. It had made Charles jealous, it looked like the guy was trying to flirt with him but then a curly-haired older guy came over to him. He kissed the other guy and took him away from Sebastian. The German turned his attention to Charles and smiled at him. It was that moment Charles realised just how bad he had it. 

He didn’t know what to do. If he told Sebastian how he felt, he risked ruining the friendship the two had gained. He risked ruining everything but he had to tell Sebastian. He couldn’t keep it to himself anymore, Sebastian meant something to him and he just had to tell him. Even if it meant he would risk losing everything. There was always a chance he wouldn’t. 

“Sebastian?” The two of them were on Sebastian’s boat, cruising the sea in Monaco. 

“Yes, Charles.” Sebastian looked at him over his sunglasses. 

“I like what we have.” He started. 

“I like it too.” Sebastian smiled. 

“But I also like you. More than a friend.” Charles looked at his feet. 

“Do you really?” Sebastian asked, Charles couldn’t work out from his voice what he was feeling. Charles didn’t trust his words and nodded. “Look at me, Charles.” Charles shook his head. 

Sebastian went over to the boy, he placed his index and middle finger under Charles’ chin and forced him to look up. Sebastian smiled sweetly at him before closing the gap between them, he placed his lips against Charles’, kissing the boy softly. 

“I feel the same.” Charles blushed at his words. 

“I thought you didn’t, I thought I was going to ruin this.” 

“Never, Charles.” Sebastian kissed him again. “Don’t feel obliged to come with me to events, I’ll still spoil you.” 

“You will?” Charles smiled cheekily. 

“Anything for you, my love.” Sebastian pulled him close and kissed him again. 

Maybe falling for the guy who was your sugar daddy wasn’t a bad idea. Charles had everything he could ever want and Sebastian was the cause of that. Charles owed Sebastian so much. 

Their relationship only changed for the better, there were more soft touches between the two. Sebastian always woke Charles up with soft kisses all over his face. Sebastian always held Charles' hand whenever he could. If they were driving Sebastian would always have a hand on Charles' thigh, Sebastian was possessive over Charles and Charles lived for it. Charles craved it. 

Sebastian had been everything Charles had ever craved. Sebastian had been everything Charles had ever wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [@landonorrisgeorgerussell](https://landonorrisgeorgerussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
